dragonagefandomcom_es-20200217-history
En tu corazón arderán
} |name = En tu corazón arderán |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = In_Your_Heart_Shall_Burn_-_the_celebration_of_closing_the_Breach_is_about_to_be_interrupted.png |px = 270x360px |power_cost = 1 |prerequisites = Nivel recomendado: 8 to 11 |josephine_time = Bloqueado |josephine_result = |leliana_time = Bloqueado |leliana_result = |cullen_time = Inmediato |cullen_result = |inicio = Refugio |final = Feudo Celestial |ubicación = Refugio |anterior = En quedos susurros o Campeones de los justos |siguiente = De las cenizas |apariciones = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Para consultar el listado de misiones ver Misiones: Inquisition Para ver el listado de operaciones de la Mesa de guerra ver listado de operaciones En tu corazón arderán es una misión principal y una operación de exploración de la zona de Ferelden de Dragon Age: Inquisition. Activación La misión estará disponible tras completar Campeones de los justos o En quedos susurros. Desarrollo AVISO: Antes de empezar la misión, asegúrate de haber explorado por completo Refugio. Para iniciar la misión debemos acceder a la mesa de guerra y empezar la correspondiente operación. Cierra la Brecha Veremos una escena de el Heraldo, con los compañeros elegidos, cerrando la Brecha. Después, en Refugio, habrá una celebración que se ve interrumpida cuando comprobamos que un gran grupo de soldados se acerca al pueblo desde la distancia. Ve a las puertas Al acercarnos a la puerta se nos mostrará otra secuencia cinemática en la que Dorian o Cole, dependiendo de si los templarios o los magos están de nuestra parte, pide que abramos la puerta. :*Dorian explicará que los magos son ahora parte de los Venatori y están dirigidos por una mujer llamada Calpernia. :*Cole nos dirá que los templarios han sido corrompidos. Sea como sea, conoceremos al Antiguo por primera vez, y marcaremos un plan para utilizar los fundíbulos y atacar a las fuerzas enemigas. Si los magos están de nuestra parte nos atacarán los temparios rojos dirigidos por Samson, si estamos con los templarios, nos atacarán los magos con Calpernia al mando. Defiende el fundíbulo del norte Veremos una barra en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla. Debemos defender el fundíbulo marcado en el mapa de tres oleadas de enemigos. Cada oleada con la que acabemos aumentará la barra en una tercera parte. Al llenar la barra se disparará el fundíbulo y se nos informa que el fundículo del sur no ha disparado y es necesario investigarlo. Recupera el fundíbulo del sur De camino, al pasar cerca de la herrería, veremos una caja de suministros y un bastón de mago, y un grupo de enemigos que se han apoderado del fundíbulo al acercarnos, cuando acabemos con ellos nos atacará un grupo más. Junto al fundíbulo habrá otra caja de suministros. Opera el fundíbulo Accionamos el fundíbulo y se nos mostrará una cinemática en la que veremos que el disparo alcanza la ladera de una montaña y causa una abalancha que sepulta parte de las tropas enemigas. Poco después, aparecerá un dragón que destruye el fundíbulo. Vuelve a las puertas Ayuda a Harritt Mientras vamos hacia las puertas, al pasar por la herrería, Harritt, el herrero, nos pedirá ayuda para entrar a la casa cercana, lo que dará inicio a la submisión opcional, Evacua Refugio. Destruye las cajas que bloquean la entrada para poder entrar a la casa. Deberíamos hacer un guardado manual antes de acercarnos a Cullen. Reagrúpate en la capilla El rescate de los habitantes de regugio es opcional, pero obtendremos 128 Xp de experiencia y 80 de influencia de cada uno. Rescata a Lysette Dirígete rápidamente la derecha, donde estará Lysette luchando contra un grupo de enemigos, aunque poco después aparecerán más, ayúdala a eliminarlos. Rescata a Seggrit A la izquierda de las escaleras de piedra habrá una escalerilla de madera a la que subiremos para poder acceder a la casa en llamas, entrar, y salvar a Seggrit para después finalizar rompiendo las cajas que bloquean la salida. Antes de salir de la casa asegúrate de saquear el baúl. Rescata a Flissa Seguimos por la dirección en la que encontramos a Lysette y al llegar a la taberna podremos rescatar a Flissa, aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo. Podríamos ocultarnos con un pícaro y entrar rápidamente en la taberna en llamas mientras dejamos fuera a los compañeros para que luchen contra los enemigos. Hay que tener cuidado de no sobrepasar la tarberna para que no se active el rescate de Adan y Minaeve demasiado pronto. Rescata a Adan y Minaeve Vamos en dirección a las escaleras de piedra y al llegar a la parte superior deberemos salvar a Adán y Minaeve. Tenemos el tiempo justo para hacerlo, ya que pocos segundos después de que nos salte el aviso para rescatarlos habrá una explosión que acabara con ellos si no los hemos puesto a salvo ya. No hay ningún truco para hacerlo, simplemente nos acercamos todo lo rápido que podamos, salvamos a uno e inmediantamente después lo hacemos con el segundo. Cerca del lugar tendremos otra caja de suministros y dentro de la casa un gran baúl. Rescata a Threnn Caminamos en dirección a la capilla y podremos salvar al último habitante que nos encontraremos, Threnn, matando a todos los enemigos que tenga cerca antes de que acaben con ella. Move to the front of the Chantry. Kill the enemies and make sure she survives. :[Nota: Tras ayudar a Seggrit, en realidad podemos seguir el orden que queramos para salvar a los habitantes, esta es tan solo una de las posibles rutas.] Si salvamos a los seis habitantes se producirán los siguientes cambios en la aprobación de Vivienne y Varric (si están con nosotros en la misión): :* :* Entramos en la capilla y veremos una secuencia en la que se nos comunica que el Antiguo ha venido a buscar al Heraldo, no a por la Inquisición. Roderick, que ha sido herido gravemente, se sentará cerca. Dorian: Por lo que oí en Risco Rojo, ha dispuesto todo esto para apoderarse del Heraldo. Cole: Al Antiguo le da igual la aldea. Solo quiere al Heraldo. :*Daría la vida por Refugio. - | | | :*¿Y por qué me quiere a mí? - :*¿Cómo voy a detenerlo? - | Roderick nos sugiere que utilicemos una senda secreta para que la gente escape de Refugio. Roderick: Andraste debe de habérmelo enseñado para que... pudiera contároslo. :*¿Qué quieres decir? :*Cullen, ¿puedes sacarlos? :*Las rocas no detendrán a un dragón. - | :*Vamos. Le distraeré. Llega hasta el fundíbulo Nos encontraremos a las puertas de la capilla con varios enemigos acercándose a nosotros. Cuando consigamos deshacernos de ellos iremos hacia el lugar en el que solemos encontrar a Varric en Refugio y nos atacarán varios grupos más mientras nos acercamos al lugar marcado. Apunta el fundíbulo Tan pronto como activemos la palanca, la barra se irá llenando y comenzarán a aparecer oleadas de enemigos. Cuando no podamos mover más la manivela, deberemos matar primero a todos los enemigos antes de poder volver a activarla, y esto tendremos que hacerlo dos veces más. A la tercera nos aparecerá el caballero capitán Denam o Fiona. Son dos enemigos de élite con los que debemos tener cuidado. Una vez acabemos con ellos podremos cargar del todo la barra sin más interrupciones. Trucos para dificultades altas: En dificultades altas, al llegar el segundo o tercer grupo es posible que estemos sin pociones y con poca vida, haciendo de este el momento más difícil de la historia hasta el momento. Para hacerlo más fácil, podríamos llevar en el grupo a un arquero con habilidad de sigilo con nosotros. Un buen grupo podría llevar al arquero, un mago para poner barreras y dos guerreros que tengan guardia. El área desde la capilla hasta el funíbulo está a nuestra disposición. Podemos mover al arquero con sigilo hasta un lugar apartado de la lucha en momentos difíciles y los aliados que caigan se materializarán a nuestro lado. Entonces nos acercamos a los enemigos intentando atacar a uno o dos a la vez y vamos encargándonos de ellos con tranquilidad, utilizando el sigilo siempre que corramos peligro. Deberíamos reservar un par de pociones de salud para en caso de necesidad dárselos al arquero y que siga en pie. Esta táctica nos funcionará con todos los momentos en los que podamos escapar de la lucha y retomarla después, por ejemplo, para las grietas no nos iría bien. Cuando carguemos del todo el fundíbulo saltará una secuencia en la que el Antiguo y el Heraldo se ven cara a cara por primera vez y nos enteramos de que es Corypheus. El Heraldo, después de un breve diálogo, dispara el fundíbulo, una avalancha arrasa Refugio y el Heraldo cae bajo tierra. Encuentra la manera de avanzar Vamos siguiendo el pasadizo hasta llegar a una grieta de la que saldrán varios enemigos. Se nos mostrará entonces un tutorial explicando la nueva habilidad que se nos habilitará y con la que nos podremos encargar de todos los enemigos que tenemos delante ahora. Una vez finalizado el combate salimos de la cueva y avanzamos por la nieve hacia el lugar marcado en el mapa. Finalmente llegaremos hasta nuestro destino, donde nos veremos al lado de la Madre Giselle mientras nuestros compañeros discuten, y hablaremos con ella. Madre Giselle: Es difícil de aceptar, ¿no? ¿Lo que se nos ha pedido soportar?¿Lo que nosotros, quizá, debemos llegar a creer? *Investigar. :*Yo no he muerto y he vuelto. :*¿Debemos creer a Corifeus? *Necesitamos más que fe. - 'Establece creencia' *Yo creo, pero ¿eso es suficiente? / pero no ha servido. - 'Establece creencia' (o "quiero," si antes hemos apartado la idea de ser el elegido. Nos conduce a un diálogo de creencia) *La culpa es del fanatismo. - 'Establece no creencia' *Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. - 'Establece no creencia' *Sigo sin creer. - 'Establece no creencia' (o "He perdido la fe" si antes dijimos ser el elegido) Después, Solas le pedirá al Heraldo hablar en privado, y lo informará de que el orbe que ha utilizado Corifeus es élfico. Dependiendo de si el Heraldo es dalisiano o no la conversación será una u otra: Solas: Aún no sé cómo ha sobrevivido Corifeus... Ni estoy seguro de cómo reaccionará la gente cuando descubran el origen del orbe. / Debemos descubrir cómo ha sobrevivido... y prepararnos para cómo reaccionarán todos cuando descubran que el orbe se debe a nuestro pueblo. :*¿Cómo lo sabes? - :*Haces bien en preocuparte. / Tranquilo, confían en mí. - / Sin cambios :*Perdidos aquí, poco importa. :*Pues demuestra lo que vales. / Tarde o temprano nos culparán. - Sin cambios / Solas nos hablará de un lugar donde la Inquisición se podrá reconstruir y crecer: Feudo Celestial. La ceremonia Veremos una escena en la que se Cassandra nos explica que hemos sido elegidos como el nuevo inquisidor. Las opciones del diálogo estarán determinadas por si somos o no creyentes y por la conversación mantenida con la Madre Giselle. Cassandra: Tú. :*''(Sorprendido)'' ¡Pero no soy vuestro elegido! - :*''(Complacido)'' Me siento honrado. / Mi fe se ve recompensada. - :*''(Confuso)'' ¿Todos aceptan esto? / Pero no soy humano. (solo no humano) / ¿Confiáis esto a un mago? (solo mago) :*''(Loco)'' ¡Yo no quiero esto! - Cassandra: Lo que eso suponga de cara al futuro, el cómo nos lideres, eso depende completamente de ti. :* Un enano nos defenderá. (solo enano) - :* Un elfo nos defenderá. (solo elfo) - | | :* Un qunari nos defenderá. (solo qunari) - | :* Daré ejmplo como mago.'' (solo mago) - | | '' :*Es por el orden, no por la fe. (solo no creyente) - | | :*Serviré a la fe. (solo creyente) - | | | :*Lo haré porque es lo correcto. (solo no creyente) - | | ' :*Los guiaré a la venganza. - | | '' :*Debemos detener a Corifeus. - | | ' :*Lo haré por mi propio poder. - Finaliza la misión mientras planeamos nuestros siguientes movimientos. Recompensas Al completar la misión. *971 XP *2,000 Influencia Más *128 XP y 80 influencia por cada habitante de Refugio salvado Resultados *Conocemos al Antiguo. *Refugio es destruido. *La Inquisición se muda a Feudo Celestial. *Desbloquea tres misiones secundarias de introducción a Feudo Celestial, Bienvenidos a Feudo Celestial, Adornos de la Inquisición y Fabricación de runas *Tendremos disponibles varias operaciones nuevas en la mesa de guerra. *Se desbloquean varias decoraciones para Feudo Celestial incluyendo un trono, cortinas, dos ventanas y una cama. Notas * Fiona siempre nos proporciona un amuleto de magia mejorado * Denam siempre nos proporciona un cinturón de defensa mágica mejorado. Habrá misiones y operaciones que ya no estarán disponibles: *Templarios al oeste *Apóstatas en el Bosque de la Bruja *Varias operaciones de la Mesa de guerra exclusivas de Refugio. Categoría:Dragon Age: Inquisition Categoría:Misiones de Dragon Age: Inquisition